Beginnings and Barfights
by Nerdene Hyrde
Summary: Xobit is a newly christened prime and she is NOT happy, what could make her feel better? Why getting overcharged, meeting some new friends and getting into a barfight of course! Reposted to the new joint Nerd Herd Account!


Ok since we finally got our International Nerd Herd account up and running Xobit told me I should re-post this over here so… here ya' go!

This is a example of some of the stuff the Nerd Herd does its not all we do but its a portion. We also beta each other, work on collab. fanfics, CPU-storm, create new charecters and do group yahoo convos where we talk about everything ranging from how hawtt a TF charecter is to who they can be paired with to new plot bunnys! So if you want to join then please contact one of us in a yahoo IM!:

Xobit - tebinaxobit

Loki(me) - lokiwaterdraca

Dendey - firstthunder1000

Now that thats out... heres the original A/N and the fic

WARNING WARNING OC CENTRIC!! You no like, you no read. Get it? Got it? Good. Now this is a RPG Xobit and myself did for the Nerd-Herds TF RPG universe, The characters mentioned are our OCs Dinobot Loki, Dinobot Sorral, Xobit Prime, and a few other random characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Dinobot Loki, Ashter, Matchstick, and Chiggar. My sisters Xobit and Sorral own Xobit Prime and Dinobot Sorral.

If you want the bios just lemme know, if you wanna join the RPG or the Nerd-Herd just lemme know and last but not least if you wanna use any of my OCs or want me to ask if you can use one of the other 'Herd members OCS just lemme know.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the bar desk looking morosely into her cube of high grade the newly named Xobit Prime, wished the creation matrix to the pit! She'd snuck away from the party as soon as she could and ended up here in her favorite bar "the Iacon cube" to drown her memories of this past Joor in a good, long energon high!

Nearby two sat dinobots, one was a spinosaurus, the other a small microrapter and both femmes. The smaller one was perched on her sisters large fin chirping, "L-Loki-i-i let-s-ss stay aw-while longer 'k-k-k?... and-d-d drink more w-will you? I a-ain't going-g to beeee the on-l-ly one overover-charged."

"Aye Sorral whatever you say," She chugged another cube and looked over at the bartender, requesting more.

Her, a leader… she made a derisive clicking noise out loud, in their wildest dreams… no in their wildest energon high! Idly she watched the bartender bring a stack of cubes over to a table occupied by two mechs; she dismissed them from her CPU to wallow a bit more in self-pity. She was a slagging clerk!... so she had a gift for tactics and so she could bash Decepticon afts but good… that did not make her leader material! Slag it the only reason she had even been there was because all officers was required to. And the only reason she was an officer was her skill at tactics… she downed the cube in her hand and signaled for another.

"Well, well three femmes in one bar mmm maybe there's hope for Cybertron yet..." The Dinobot sisters looked up sharply, Loki bared her dermaplates and Sorral opened her beak in a hiss. "What did ya' say slag head?" The spinosuarus stood to her full height and looked down at the mech, tail whipping. "Y-y-you got-t a g-glitch if you think your-r mech-ch enough for us."

"I have a glitch? look at you, you robotic chi-" He was cut off by a tail wrapping around his waist and throwing him across the room into a bar table, stalking over Loki picking him up and looked at the other femme. "Would you like a shot?"

Jumping to her feet at the words from the drunken mech she got a surprise, the two mechs she had seen before wasn't mechs at all… the largest one effortlessly picked up the offending 'Bot and tossed him trough the room. He crashed down on to a table next to her; the large femme followed him and picked him up then turned her head to Xobit and asked "Would you like a shot?" for a second she stared back unspeaking, then an evil grin crossed her dermaplates "Pit yes! Hold him still would ya?" the femme oblige holding out the 'Bot to her. Dragging back her fist, she send a punch into his midriff, all the while grinning like a maniac… several mechs then decided to 'help' him and the fun began…

Sorral dive bombed the nearest one, cackled insanely as he fell backwards screaming. "Nice one sis," Loki laughed, she turned and punched a mech trying to jump the femme, "What's 'ur name? I'm Loki an' that over there," She pointed to her sister, "Is Sorral."

"Nice ta' meet ya'll" she ducked a fist and made a low circle kick swiping the feet out under her attacker, "Mmmm I'm Xobit, tactician of unit 27165." The mech was getting up, not good… an elbow joint in the face plate took care of that and further more enabled her to kick another attacker in the knee joint, "Ya'll are good at this." She sent a maniacal grin in the assumed direction of the other femmes.

"Why thankies," The spinosuarus's tail whipped out wrapping around a mechs leg and tripping him. Her sister let out another insane laugh and seemed to scare quite a few of the mechs back. "W-w-we just loooooooove beat-beating up on mech-chs!! HEHEHEHHEHEHHE." Sorral's over energizeness was gone; she clicked her claws and landed on Loki's shoulder ready for action.

"HA! ya' not the only one's ya'll kinda reminds me of Blowout," She felt a lot better now that she had hit something, even if most of the energon buzz was gone. "Ya'll feel like finding a quiet place and more ta' drink?" She sucker punched one of the last standing mechs, a little disappointed that the fight had been so short.

"S-s-sure," the microrapter chirped. "Th-those id-idiots tooktook aw-way my h-h-high! L-loki l-lead the-the way!" The bigger femme laughed, "Aye but I get ta' choose this time... dude I really wish you hadn't scared all them away... I was rearin' ta' go..."

Laughing at their banter Xobit sketched a bow at the big femme and said, "Yeah ya' choose! I only know two bar's here at Iacon and since this one is filled with glitches and the other with 'Bots I donna want ta' talk to I'll gladly follow ya' lead!"

Loki grinned and led the way, being careful not to shake off Sorral, turning a corner she stopped at a doorway. "This is my fav' bar, its owned by my friend Ashter she only lets in certain customers." the microrapter giggled, "S-so this-s-s is werewere she m-m-moved to! You did-didn't tell-ll me!!" She kicked her sister in the head and crossed her clawed arms.

Giggling at the two femmes she asked, "Alright sooo what do I do ta' get on the "certain customers" list?" She was getting mighty curious about the sisters and thanked Primus for having met them while half high, other wise she would never have spoken to them only watched them and wondered.

"Eh don't worry 'bout it we'll take care of ya'," Loki led the way in and Sorral immediately jumped off her and flew over to near-by mechs shoulder, said mech looked at her. "Sorral my dear sweet femme how are you?! We missed you baby, we had no one to scare away stupid mechs..." The little femme giggled and pressed closer while her sister rolled her optics and turned to the bar-tender. "Yo Ashter,"

"Hey Loki who'd ya' bring into my bar this time? I hope it's not a stupid mech with half his CPU gone... 'though we did have such fun toying with him... ah well if you brought her she must be a spit-fire!"

"Aye Ash' she knows how to fight stupid slag-head mechs we jus' got outa an oh so fun braw!!" The spinosaurus actually _wagged_ her tail. "Oh in that case I'll be back 'gonna go get the _good_ high grade!"

She disappeared around the corner and when she came back held a few very large containers of energon. "Sorry for leavin' with out much warning last time..."

Looking around curiously and waving shyly at the new femme that last sentences court her attention. "What happened then? Another bar fight? Ooops guess that high grade isn't entirely out of my systems!" She felt a bit embarrassed for just blurting her thoughts like that.

Ashter laughed, "Your fine deary really but yes you're basically right a _big_ bar fight." She sighed and pointed at the larger dinobot, "You go get Matchstick and Chigger. They are upstairs... make sure they aren't being... them." Loki nodded and walked up a flight of stairs leaving them alone with the few 'bots in the room.

Looking at Ashter and then at Sorral she finally asked, "What the pit was that about? I'm getting more confused by the click… still I really like this bar of yours." Grinning at Ashter she began leaning on a bar stool, swaying slightly. "Ugh my balance just took a vacation sorry ya'll… Primus what a day…"

Sorral laughed, "Its a-a-a looooooooooong stor-r-r-ry just know-w-w that if-f-ff your in a jam ask-k-k for Chiggar or Matchstick." She winked and flew over landing on the counter, where she chugged a few cubes and looked up as Loki followed by two mechs walked down the steps.

"Primus I need to get slagged! And I need ya to tell me that in the morning because I intend to pass out, and hopefully forget that _this_ morning ever happened!" Dragging a hand over her faceplate, she eyed the two mechs that descended the stairs with her other new found friend.

Ashter nodded and passed a few cubes over, "What's wrong my dear?" One of the mechs walked over and sat beside her. "Chig' don't you _dare_," Lokis growl made him back away slightly but still smile warmly. "Now now come tell us what's made your day go to the pit hmm? Nothing will go beyond these walls-"

"-If they did we'd just have to... silence them..." Matchstick smiled and nodded.

Staring off in to space for a second she sighed and took one of the cubes with a nod to the bartender, "I got promoted to Prime at the PrimeTime session this morning… I'm fairly certain that the Creation matrix has a major glitch, I'm no Prime that's for certain sure!" She proceeded to chug down about half of the cube in her hand.

"You act like a prime ta' me," The spinosuarus said with a small grin, Sorral nodded in agreement. The two mechs shrugged and the one that had hit on her smiled again, "And why are you getting upset?"

"I'm a slagging clerk with a gift for battle field tactics… deff' not a Prime!" .She looked up into the optics of the mech sitting beside her and nearly fell off the chair at the sight of his smile. Looking frantically for Loki or Sorral she asked, "Why are ya' smiling like that??"

"You're so beautiful when you panic..." Suddenly a tail came up and hit him sending the mech down to the ground, "Chig' I told ya' don' even _think_ 'bout it ya' slagger."

"Aw but Lok's..." Her tail wavered ready to strike; she turned back to Xobit and smiled. "Sorry 'bout him, he is a mech-whore."

"Ummm… okay…" Looking a bit nervously at the downed mech she reached down to give him a hand up. Stopping half way she said, "Just stop… hitting on me 'kay I have enough problems already!" She gripped his hand and hauled him up effortlessly, "Thanks for the defense Loki."

She took a swallow of high grad and then nearly choked. "What in the pit did ya mean by 'You act like a prime ta' me'?" She turned to look at the Dinobot with wide optics.

"Ya' stood up fer' ya' self an' tot'lly kicked aft," The dinobot said shrugged. "'Sides not many 'bots know how to fight like _that_ and it's only taught to officers and primes."

She just stared… her mouth hanging open in shock. After a second she turned downed the rest of the high grade and proceeded to smack her head against the surface of the bar. Her voice emerged muffled, "I slaggin' hate my life!"

Sorral flew over and tried to grab the femmes head, looking at her younger sister for help when Xobit continued to slam her head onto the metal. Loki walked over and grabbed her gently, "Stop! 'ur gonna hurt yer'self!"

Letting air out of her vents in a rush, she bowed her head back looking up at the worried Dinobots, "It's nice of ya to worry but really I wish! I'd need more then a bar to get any serious damage… hey ya wouldn't do me the favor of ripping off a few of my limps? Then this Pit spawned nightmare might go away… nono it will go away because Wish'll kill me for being stupid enough to get hurt out side of the battlefield!" She looked beseechingly at the largest of the Dinobots.

Loki snorted and threw a look at her sister, Sorral nodded and flew over. "W-w-where is-s youryour resi-residence?"

"I don't have one… I live at the army barracks across town; my original home was Crystal city so I don't have a home any more!" She snorted in irritation, "And apparently I can't keep my mouth shot either… yeah my day has just been fan-slagging-tastisk!!"

Ashter waved at her, "Get out'a here you hoodlums!" With a curt nod the spinosaurus flipped Xobit over her shoulder and left. Sorral followed, frowning and shooting concerned looks at the femme in her sisters grasp. As they walked down the street towards the sisters shared residence. "Don't worry dude we'll take care of ya', ya' can't let life shoot ya' down."

"Y-y-yes w-we wi-l-l!"

Putting both hands on Loki's back plates she levered herself up and shot an annoyed look at the small Dinobot, "I can walk ya'll know that right? I'm just really, really fragging wasted… that Ashter 'Bot has got really good high grade!" She dropped down to lean her head in her hands, elbow joints resting against the back plates and contemplated the metal pavement traveling by. "Ya'll know what? Even for a bad day there's been some good things happening… I got wasted, I was in one heck of a fight… and I met ya'll!!" She looked up at Sorral again showing off the maniacal grin she had worn while fighting.

"I'm glad 'ur happy but ya' ain't gonna be by yer'self ta'night an' as for walkin' by yer'self… don't trust ya' not to run off," Loki shifted and had to move so her spikes wouldn't hurt the femme over her shoulder. "Lets see what ya' say 'bout meetin' us after ya' get to know us better 'k?" She laughed and seeing Xobit's manic smile continued, "'Ur gonna bunk with us 'k?" Before the femme could protest the spinosaurus entered her code and with out any ceremony dropped Xobit gently on the recharge berth.

The sisters home was a fairly large, (It had to be with Loki's size,) surprisingly there were at least two extra 'berths in the main room and more in the two bedrooms. "We-e-e have a-a-a lot of househouse guest's sometime-times," Sorral said she flew out of the room and came back with a headrest and threw it at Xobit with a smile. "Re-rechar-charge k-k-k-k w-w-worry later."

"How come? Not that I'm complaining!" Sorral shot her a look and she threw up her hands in surrender, "Okay! I'll recharge already… though I need to be back at the barracks in three Joors… I apparently have to discuss what kinda unit I'll be leading." She made a face at the thought and lay down on the berth. "Thanks both of ya! I'll see ya in a Joor or so…" She off-lined her optics and slipped into recharge with out much effort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R and for those that don't know:

_**Astrosecond – 1 earth second **_

_**Breem - 8.3 Earth minutes**_

_**Joor - About 6.5 Earth hours**_

_**Orn - About 13 Earth day**_

_**Vorn - About 83 Earth years**_


End file.
